


Betting on Magic Cats Has Unexpected Results

by jinnieshyun (angelsouls)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Cats, Familiars, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Magic, Pre-Relationship, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:35:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21882358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsouls/pseuds/jinnieshyun
Summary: Jaemin gets a cat, hangs around a library, loses a bet, and goes on a date.Not necessarily in that order, though.(For DreamXmas Exchange 2019)
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 42
Collections: DreamXmas 2019





	Betting on Magic Cats Has Unexpected Results

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunshine_kitcat (moonkevin)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonkevin/gifts).



> To Cat: This isn't remotely enough for what you deserve but I hope it makes you happy! Your prompts were incredible and it was an honor to write for them. I love you so so much, Kit Kat <33 
> 
> Love,  
> Moonshine
> 
> To Robin and Xie: Thank you for running the exchange so smoothly and of course, for the pairing! Y'all are incredible and I love y'all!
> 
> leave kudos and/or a comment! enjoy!

Jaemin finds himself in the library on a Saturday morning, which is quite unusual for him. Normally, he would be sprawled on his bed with Renjun, his eyes transfixed on PUBG. Instead, he’s in the library looking for a book. 

It all happened last night, when he, Yangyang, and Renjun were drunk out of their minds. There were two weeks before finals, so they decided that the obvious logical choice was to buy vodka. “Duude,” Yangyang said, “You should pick a random number and spellbook from the library and do it."

"Yeahhh!" Renjun chimed in, slurring his words.

Well, fuck. Jaemin knows this is a bad, bad idea. It could blow up his house for all he knew, considering he wasn’t an experienced witch at all.

It’s especially bad since he’s a natural witch, and if he doesn’t control the flow of magic from him, he’s dead. See, everyone can use magic. That’s why spells are commonly in the library for everyone to use. There are very few natural witches in the world, beings whose power courses through their veins, unbridled and powerful. About 150 years ago, a witch had the bright idea of bottling magic to sell. 

Capitalism.

So while the general public measure out the magic they need for a spell, based on the requirements, Jaemin has nothing but pure skill to make sure he doesn’t blow himself up from overload. Jaemin was interested in magic when he was young, but never as much as he probably could have. Instead, he played games and biked, leaving his cauldron to collect dust in the corner of the room.

He regrets it a bit now, but better late than never. Assuming, of course, that he doesn’t cause an explosion.

Jaemin hums as he scans the shelves, but Spell 1023, in Volume 7 of the collection A Collection of the Home Spells seems to be missing. Eyebrows scrunched in concentration, he looks at the collection one more time before trudging to the front desk.

A boy looks up, and Jaemin swears his heart stops. His jawline could slice him, and Jaemin would thank him. His glasses rest comfortably on his nose, and it gives him the most beautiful sense of wonder. His bangs frame his face and Jaemin knows he could get lost in those eyes forever.

“—’cuse me? What can I help you with?”

“Oh,” Jaemin flushes and stutters, “I, uh, I am looking for Spell 1023? It wasn’t there.”

The boy’s eyes widen for a split second before he responds, “Did you check if it was in? We update this on our online database.”

Jaemin shifts his weight, and the boy senses the uneasiness. 

“I can bring it up here, don’t worry about it.”

Jaemin peers intently at the screen. “Thanks,” he mumbles.

“Looks like it’s in,” the boy says, his face unreadable. “Let me check in the back for you.”

Jaemin stares expectantly. It’s not long before he returns.

“Sorry, it looks like it’s not in,” the boy states, apologetically. “We must have made an error in the system. Once again, I am so so sorry. You could check back later in the week?”

“Ah. No problem,” Jaemin says, and turns. “Thank you for your help!”

“So, did you get it?” Renjun asks, later that week.

“Nope,” Jaemin responds gleefully. “They didn’t have it.”

\----------------------------

Jaemin is at the library again next week, this time, for no good reason. Well, that wasn’t entirely true.

He’s here for the cute librarian boy. Technically, he doesn’t have to get the spell. Considering he already tried to complete the dare, he knows Yangyang and Renjun wouldn’t hold it over him if he doesn’t get it. 

But, the boy is cute. 

And so, Jaemin walks back up towards the desk. The boy recognizes him.

“Hey, are you here for the book?”

“Uh, yeah?” Jaemin answers, but it comes out more like a question.

“Um yeah, so that spell...uh, I’m sorry...” The boy visibly panics, and Jaemin is quick to reassure.

“Don’t worry, it’s not urgent,” he says, shooting him a dazzling smile.

The boy flushes. “Yeah, uh I’m sorry.”

“No, no! It’s ok!” Jaemin says. If anything, it gives him an excuse to be around the boy for another week. “Finals week, right? It must be tough. I’m Jaemin, and you…” he trails off.

“Jeno, and yeah, it is, I guess.” he says timidly. “At least my cat is keeping me company.”

Jeno. Okay. “That’s so cute! I like cats too!” Jaemin exclaims. “And dogs. All of the animals!” he adds, drawing attention from the others in the library.

Jeno hurriedly presses a finger to his lips and flushes. “Please be quieter.”

“Oh, right,” Jaemin says apologetically. “I just got a little excited. Sorry.”

“Ah, it’s ok! I am quite passionate about my cat as well. She’s a black familiar, and I love her so much.”

“That’s so cute!” Jaemin reiterates. “Your bag also has cats, right?” he asks, referring to the cute backpack Jeno has hung on his chair.

Jeno blushes deeper and sputters. “Y-yeah; it was a gift.”

“It’s so so cute! A great choice for sure,” Jaemin smiles brightly. “Well then, see you later, Jeno”

Jeno waves meekly, breathing out a sigh as Jaemin turns. His dazzling smiles are still imprinted in his mind.

“Jeno? Are you okay? You look a little...flushed,” his coworker, Doyoung, asks. He sounds concened. 

“Yes!” Jeno replies a little too quickly. “Yeah, I’m fine. Don’t worry about me, Doyoung”

“Ok, Jeno. You work too hard, so don’t be shy to take a break, okay?”

“Will do.”

\-----------------------------

Jeno is about to leave. Checking Bongshik’s bowl, he smiles softly at the familiar. Traditionally, familiars were the keep of witches, but with the onset of magic being a readily available commodity, many had familiars as pets. 

Shit. The spell.

Jeno rushes back into his room and tears through the stack of papers and scrolls on his desk. He reaches and pulls out the spell. Gripping it tightly, he pulls his bag on and runs to the bus stop. The bus pulls up just as he stops, panting. 

Made it.

He is still slightly out of breath when he sinks into his chair at the front desk. Doyoung offers him water, but Jeno declines with a smile. “Just woke up late and had to run to the bus stop,” he reassures. 

Doyoung smiles fondly. 

Jeno looks at the scroll in his hand. Finally, he had it. He would be a little sad to see that the other boy—Jaemin—wouldn’t be around. His smiles had an unexplainable attraction to them. Jeno himself smiled softly at the memory. 

And like clockwork, Jaemin came barrelling in with excitement that morning. “Hi Jeno!” he waves, trying to keep quiet.

Jeno really couldn’t fight the fond smile. He was gone for him. “Hi Jaemin. I have the spell.”

“Oh that, thank you so much!” Jaemin’s smile becomes a little more strained. “I guess now I can’t annoy you.”

“You never annoyed me,” Jeno says before he can stop himself and flushes in embarrassment. 

“Ah well, that’s good to know!” Jaemin says, glancing at the spell. “A cat familiar? You would probably like this.”

“I actually have a familiar at home, a cat familiar,” Jeno says, his eyes lighting up at the memory of Bongshik. Jeno’s eyes widen. “Does the spell only allow one familiar?” he asks, panicked.

Jaemin quickly scans over it. “Uh yeah?”

“Icantletyouusethescollimsorry,” he mumbles.

“What?” Jaemin asks, confused.

“I can’t let you use the scroll, I’m so so sorry. I’ve used it, and I don’t want to lose Bongshik,” he says, apologetic. He clarifies, “My cat.”

“Oh!” Jaemin smiles. “That’s not a problem, it was just a dare to do a random spell anyway. I uh,” Jaemin says sheepishly. “I didn’t have to come here but I liked seeing you, so…” he trails off. “That must sound creepy, I’m sorry.”

He thrusts the spell back towards Jeno. “Keep it.”

Jeno realizes that it’s now or never. “Well, considering that you can’t do the spell, would you like to see the cat? Or maybe just get coffee?” he asks, flushed and timid.

Jeno swears the smile he gets in return is the brightest he’s ever seen. “Sure,” comes the reply, and Jeno is sure that his expression mirrors Jaemin.


End file.
